Three Days
by ChrisM92
Summary: It's Christmas time and that's when miracles happen. At least that's what people say. Beca Mitchell isn't so sure. Will she get her miracle or will tragedy get in the way? Can she make things right? She has three days to do so. Summary sucks but if you like drama, romance and magic you might like this one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! This a new story I've been working on. Yes, I'm still working on Transitions but since it's Christmas time and this is a Christmas story, I wanted to finish this story up first. I know Christmas has passed but I'm not waiting another year to post this lol. It's not a long fic but I hope you'll like it. This is the Bechloe/ Pitch Perfect version of the movie Three Days. I do not own either movie or the characters. So, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a busy, cold day in Atlanta. It's December 23rd and Chloe Mitchell was doing some last-minute Christmas shopping for her wife of 8 years, Beca Mitchell. The two have known each other all their lives since grew up next door from each other. They grew up in the small town of Barden, Georgia. They were together since they were kids and eloped the night they graduated high school. Now, eight years later, they are living in Atlanta and Beca is a successful music producer and Chloe is an elementary school music teacher. Now, Chloe was walking past a Salvation Army Santa at his post and seems unenthused. Chloe stops and walks over to the Santa.

"Hey, Santa. Tough crowd, huh?" Chloe sympathized.

"I do okay." Santa huffed.

"Eighty-three cents and a gum wrapper." Chloe said looking into the bucket. Chloe then sticks her hand out.

"Listen, Red. You're supposed to give me the donation."

"I want that bell." Chloe smiled as he handed her his bell. "Thank you. Merry Christmas, Atlanta! Ho, ho, ho!" A few people already started putting money in the bucket and Chloe was thanking them all. "Now you try."

"Ho, ho, ho." Santa rang his bell shyly.

"You can do better than that. From your diaphragm. Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!"

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" Santa cheered loudly. More and more people were donating.

"Good luck." Chloe smiled and slipped in some money in the bucket then walked away.

"Sammy, I know the kid is young, but he's got the creativity and the voice. We will have to tweak his image, but I see Grammy written all over him. Not only are we looking at him but so is Sony. Time is money, Sammy. You have 60 seconds. Love ya, boss." Beca said as she hung up the phone.

Beca's coworker Julie walked and sat across from her. She's an attractive, young blonde in her early 20's. Beca has been kind of like her mentor since she started a year ago.

"Talking to Sammy about Jake? He'd have to be crazy to not listen to you." Julie said shyly.

Before Beca could respond, her office phone rang. "Yeah, Sammy? Great, I'll head to New York tonight and sign him tomorrow. I know I'm amazing. Bye, Sammy." Beca smirked as she hung up the phone.

"Told you."

"I have to go get him now." Beca paused as she hit the intercom to her assistant, Cheryl. "Hey, Cheryl. Book me the last flight to New York tonight."

"Cheryl, book me too." Julie winked at Beca. Beca just smiled and sat back in her chair.

Chloe walks around the Christmas tree lot, looking for her and Beca's tree. Beca's late. Again. After waiting an hour, Chloe grabs a tree and pays for it. They lived in the city, so the tree lot was only a few blocks from their apartment. Chloe was on their street, carrying the tree when Beca pulled up in the cab.

"Hey, Chlo. I'm sorry I'm late. It was just crazy today." Beca said running up to Chloe.

"I'm sure it was." Chloe rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. It's not like I didn't want to go." Beca stopped in front of Chloe.

"Really? So, you just forgot? That's even worse!"

"I didn't forget! I'm swamped."

"You're always swamped, Becs." Chloe sighed.

"That's not true." Beca said. "It's the end of the year and it's crazy trying to get everything finished for next year."

"Okay." Chloe sighed. "We have our tree. You like it?" Chloe handed Beca the tree then turned to unlock to door to their apartment building.

"This is our tree?" Beca chuckled. "Isn't a little thin?"

Chloe turns and gives her the "really" look. Beca looked away and avoided Chloe's eyes. They walked inside and see their elderly neighbor's dog coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Lulu. Hey, girl." Chloe cooed at the little yorkie.

"Lulu! Come here!" Their neighbor, Mrs. Rollins yelled.

"I got her, Mrs. Rollins!" Chloe called back. "How did you get out again?" Chloe talked in baby talk to the dog. Beca rolled her eyes and carried the tree up the stairs to their apartment while Chloe brought the dog back to Mrs. Rollins.

"Admit it. That tree is starting to grow on you." Chloe said bringing in ornaments.

"Something always is." Beca chuckled.

"You ready to decorate, babe?" Chloe asked smiling widely.

 _Oh, shit. She's gonna kill me."_ Beca thought. "Um, honey? I can't." Beca looked away and shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Chloe crossed her arms.

"I have to go to New York tonight. There's this new artist that we have to sign right away, or we'll lose him." Beca rambled.

"Oh, come on, Beca! It's Christmas. We've spent Christmas together for over 20 years! Since we were kids!"

"Christmas isn't for another 2 days and what am I supposed to do? Let someone else sign him?"

"Yeah!" Chloe said like it's obvious.

"Look, I haven't missed a Christmas and I won't miss this one. I'll be back on Christmas Eve, so let's save the decorating until then and we'll celebrate. Together." Beca gave Chloe a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to pack."

Chloe turned away and walked back over to the decorations. Beca sighs and goes to pack after calling a cab to the airport. Beca walks out to the cab and looks up to Chloe in their window decorating the tree without her. Chloe looks down at Beca and Beca waved to her. Chloe turns and walks away from the window. Beca sighs and gets into the cab. "Airport, please." Beca said the cab driver then left.

Beca and Julie are sitting with Jake, the young singer that they were hoping to sign.

"Residual Heat is the only place for you to be. I'll be your producer. I can guarantee you a future in music with us. We give our clients every opportunity we can." Beca said.

"I'm not sure."

"I'm sure that my multiple Grammy wins should more than assure you." Beca said.

"I agree. There's no one better than Beca." Julie winked making Beca blush.

"It's not that, it's just…" Jake trailed off.

"What is it? I'm sure we can help you." Beca said trying to not lose her patience. They've betting sitting her for almost 2 hours.

"I have to ask my mom first." Jake finally said.

Beca and Julie looked at each other then at back at Jake. "Let's go see her." Beca said with a fake smile.

After seeing Jake's mother and getting her approval, Beca and Julie were at dinner.

"You really were amazing, Beca." Julie blushed.

"Me? What about you? His mother loved you."

"It was easy, I just played the mother card." Julie waved her hand dismissively.

"I didn't know you had a kid." Beca said confused.

"I don't but she doesn't know that." Julie paused for a moment. "Beca, do you remember when we went to go see Taylor Swift in LA?"

"Oh, yeah." Beca chuckled. "I can't believe she that she didn't believe that you were just getting tooth paste. I can't with her sometimes."

"At 3 in the morning?" Julie smirked. "Beca, Taylor was right. I wasn't there for that." Julie reached over and grabbed Beca's hand.

"Smooth. Damn, you're good." Beca laughed.

"That's not all I'm good at." Julie whispered in Beca's ear. Beca looked over at Julie and smiled.

Chloe walked into the living room with hot chocolate and sat on the couch. She looked over on the end table and saw a picture of her and Beca on their first wedding anniversary. Chloe smiled and wanted to talk to Beca. Beca called a few times but Chloe was upset. Chloe picked up her phone and called Beca. It went right to voicemail. _She never remembers to charge her phone._ Chloe thought chuckling to herself. She then decided to call Beca's hotel.

"Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right out." Beca said as she and Julie came into Beca's hotel room.

"Okay."

With that, Beca went into the bathroom as Julie made herself comfortable on the bed. Beca fixed herself in the mirror and is looking in her bag for her brush.

"Beca, are you ready?" Julie called out.

"Yeah, just a minute!" Beca called back. Beca sees a piece of paper rolled up in her bag. Confused, she opens it up and starts to read it.

 _Beca,_

 _I want you to know how much I love you and hate it when you're gone. I can't wait to see you and spend Christmas together. Now hurry up and come back to me. I miss you so much! Remember, we are titanium._

 _Love,_

 _Chloe_

Beca looks at the paper then at herself in the mirror with tears in her eyes. "I can't do this." She said to herself.

The phone rings and Julie waits for a moment to see if Beca would come out to answer it. After hearing that the sink was on, she knew Beca wouldn't hear the phone, so she decided to answer it.

"Hello?" Julie answered.

"Beca?" Chloe asked.

"We're busy!" Julie snapped.

Chloe froze. Had Beca been cheating on her? Did she interrupt them?

"Hello?!" Julie snapped Chloe out of her thoughts. Chloe couldn't say anything, so she just hung up.

"Finally!" Julie said exasperated when she heard the dial tone. Beca came out of the bathroom just after Julie hung up the phone.

"Hey." Beca said awkwardly leaning against the doorframe.

"About time." Julie purred as she started to take her shirt off.

"Wait!" Beca yelled making Julie stop.

"What, Beca?"

"I can't do this." Beca shook her head. "We work together, and I'm married. This is just way too complicated."

"Are you serious?" Julie got off the bed. "This is news to you all of the sudden?"

"Look, you're beautiful but I love my wife." Beca said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on."

"I'm a big girl, Beca. I'm already over this." Julie said slamming the door as she left.

Beca sighed as she sat on her bed. She took out her phone to call Chloe but realized her phone was dead. _Damn it, I always forget to charge it._ Beca thought. She plugged it in and tried to call Chloe. She didn't answer.

Beca pulled up to their apartment building the next night. Christmas Eve. She grabbed her bags and a bouquet of lilies. Chloe's favorite. Beca opened their door and saw that the lights were off. The only light in the room was from the Christmas tree and she saw that Chloe finished decorating everything.

"Chlo? I'm home. Chloe?" Beca walked further into the living room and found Chloe sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. "Hey, Chlo. Why are you sitting in the dark? Did you fall asleep out here?"

Chloe looked at Beca then looked at the lilies. "You could do better than that." Chloe said hoarsely since she had been crying.

"What? What are you talking about?" Beca was getting confused.

"I called your hotel room last night since your phone was dead. She answered the phone."

"Who answered the phone?" Beca paled and looked away.

"Don't patronize me. It was Julie, I know her voice. And she always flirts with you." Chloe said angrily.

"Nothing happened. We were just getting prepared to sign the client."

"Since when do you need help signing a client?" Chloe retorted. "She said that you were "busy" and snapped at me. I interrupted you two." Chloe's voice broke.

"Baby, I swear to you that nothing happened." Beca started to walk closer to Chloe.

"Don't touch me." Chloe backed away. "You know, I was going to ask you to leave but I can't stand being here." Chloe ran to the front door and started to put on her jacket, gloves and hat.

"Chloe! Nothing happened between Julie and me! Please listen to me!" Beca pleaded.

"Stop talking!" Chloe screamed and started to cry.

"Chloe, it's freezing and it's almost midnight."

"Then Merry Christmas." Chloe spat out then slammed the door on her way out. Beca sighed then dropped her bags. She put the flowers on the counter and went after Chloe.

Chloe walked down the street crying and furiously wiping her tears away. _How could she do this to me?_ She kept thinking to herself.

Meanwhile, Beca was frantically searching the streets for her wife. _This can't be happening. How could I_ _be so stupid?_ Beca chastised herself.

Chloe was walking and saw Lulu, Mrs. Rollins dog out by herself. "Lulu, honey. What are you doing out here?" Chloe started toward the dog, but the dog took off into the street. "Lulu!"

A car passed and barely missed Lulu. Chloe goes into the street and picked up the dog. Beca comes from around the corner and spots Chloe. Beca sighs in relief that she found her. "Chloe!" Beca called out. Chloe turned when she heard Beca. Beca's relief was short lived as she saw a car speeding down the street. "Chloe! Look out!"

Chloe turns back to see blinding headlights and was frozen in fear. Beca runs towards Chloe but wasn't fast enough as she sees the car hit Chloe. The car spins out and Chloe violently falls to the ground. Beca runs and kneels beside her wife.

"Chloe!" Beca holds Chloe close as she sees that Chloe is unconscious. "Baby, please. Wake up. Help!" Beca screamed in agony when Chloe doesn't respond.

Beca is sitting in the hospital waiting for what feels like hours. Beca is sitting with her head in her hands, crying. _Please be okay, Chloe. Please._ Beca was pulled from her thoughts when a doctor comes up to her.

"Mrs. Mitchell? I'm Dr. Lewis." The doctor introduced herself.

"How is she?" Beca stood up.

"Let's talk in here." Dr. Lewis sighed and led Beca to a nearby room.

"Please tell me how she is." Beca followed her but the doctor didn't answer until they were in the room.

"Mrs. Mitchell, your wife has suffered multiple severe injuries, particularly her head. The trauma was too much for her." She takes a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, but your wife has passed."

"No, it's not true." Beca shook her head.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Mitchell. We did everything we could."

Beca dropped to her knees, letting out a devastated scream and started sobbing. _No, no, no. It can't be. She can't be gone. My Chloe isn't gone._ "Take me to her." Beca said just above a whisper.

"I'm not sure that's –" Beca cut her off.

"I want to see my wife!"

"Follow me." Dr. Lewis helped Beca up. She then led Beca to a room and stopped to look at Beca. "Take all the time you need."

Beca just nodded in response and walked into the room. She sees Chloe lying on the table, hooked up to wires. She sees a gash on Chloe's forehead and let out a sob. Beca grabs Chloe's hand and kissed it.

"What were you thinking? Going after that stupid dog?" Beca shook her head and wiped her tears. "You can't leave me like this. Not thinking that I- "Beca's voice cracked. "I have to tell you. You have to know that I wouldn't do that. I love you, Chlo." Beca sobbed as she kissed Chloe's cheek.

 **A/N What did you guys think? This is not a one shot lol there's plenty more. Hope you liked it! I'll be posting the next chapter soon! Love you aca-nerds!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone! I know the end of the first chapter was upsetting but it does get better I promise! Just bear with me! Love you guys!**

 **Chapter 2**

Beca walked home from the hospital. She couldn't believe it. Everything was right just a few days ago. Now her wife is gone and it's all her fault. Beca wiped her tears as she tried to unlock the door to her apartment building. "You've got to be kidding me." Beca groaned as the key wouldn't work. She pressed the intercom buttons for any of her neighbors to let her in but no one answered. Beca turned and saw a sign across the street for a 24-hour locksmith. Beca sighed and crossed the street. "Hello?" Beca called out as she entered the shop.

"Oh, shut the door, please. It's cold." A young woman's voice called back.

"Sorry." Beca said. "I know it's late, but I got- "

"Locked out? I know." A young woman come out from the back.

"It's right across the street. Could you help me please?" Beca asked.

"Of course." The woman said still standing there with a smile.

"Can we go now please? I'm tired and I'd like to get home." Beca said getting impatient.

"She's not there anymore, Beca. What's your hurry?" She said calmly.

"Excuse me, do you I know you?" Beca asked with wide eyes.

"No, but I know you." She smirked.

"Never mind." Beca turned and the woman appeared in front of her.

"My name is Emily."

"How did you do that?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"I'm not really a locksmith." Emily giggled.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm answering your prayer. You wanted another chance with Chloe?" Emily said walking around Beca.

"Look, I don't know who or what you are but- "

"I'm an angel." Emily cut her off.

"You're a what?" Beca asked shaking her head. "Yeah, okay. I'm out of here." Beca turned to leave but she lost control of her body. Emily turned her around magically. "How are you doing this?" Beca asked in shaky voice.

"I told you already silly. I'm an angel." Emily giggled.

"What is happening right now?" Beca mumbled.

"So, Beca. Why were you hooking up with Julie in New York?" Emily asked in a nonchalant tone.

"I never hooked up with her! I could never do that to Chloe!" Beca defended. "Look, this has been the worst night of my life. I'm not playing games." Beca growled.

"Games? I promise you, this is not a game. I don't like your attitude. I'll cancel this. If you don't want to see Chloe again, I'll leave." Emily turned to leave.

"Wait! What do you mean by seeing Chloe again?" Beca's eyes held hope.

"It's such a shame what happened. Special woman like Chloe to die with a broken heart. She thought you cheated on here. Betrayed her in the worst way." Emily shook her head.

"No! I would never do that! I love her so much." Beca's voice cracked.

"We know." Emily smiled. "So, that's why we're giving you a gift. A very rare gift."

"What do you mean?" Beca asked skeptically.

"When you wake up tomorrow, you'll have the last 3 days to live all over again. Chloe will be alive, and she won't remember these last days, but you will remember everything. You only have one chance to prove to Chloe that you love her." Emily smiled then her smile turned into a frown. "When it's Christmas Ever again, Chloe will still meet her fate. The same accident will happen again."

"No! I can't let that happen!" Beca yelled in frustration.

"11:58 exactly, Beca."

"Why? She didn't deserve to die!" Beca slammed her fists on the counter.

"It's her destiny. You can't control that, Beca." Emily said calmly. Not phased at all by the brunette's actions.

"I won't let her go. I won't let it happen again." Beca said defiantly.

"You have to, because if you don't, the days we've given would never have happened and she will still think you betrayed her." Emily cautioned. "Don't focus on her dying, Beca. Focus on her living." Beca stood there in shock, trying to process this when Emily spoke up again. "Wait! I almost forgot."

Emily took a key out of her pocket and tosses it to Beca. Beca catches it and looks down at it. Suddenly, she's across the street, in front her apartment building. She looks across the street and sees no sign of the building she was just in. She tries the key in the door, and it works. Shaking her head, she walks inside and goes up to her apartment. Beca walks into her apartment and puts the key on the table near the door. Beca goes into the living room and sees their wedding picture on top of the fireplace. "I love you so much, Chlo." Beca sighed as she wiped a tear from her eye. She turned off the lights from Christmas tree and goes to bed.

Beca woke up the next morning and just lays in bed for a few minutes. She looks over and sees Chloe's side of the bed empty. She rolls over and hugs Chloe's pillow. Beca sighed and got out of bed. She sleepily walks down the hallway and rubs her eyes. When she could finally focus, she looks into the living room and sees all the Christmas decorations gone. She turned when she heard keys in the door. All of the sudden, a very much alive Chloe walks in. Beca stands there in disbelief.

"Hey, baby. It's freezing." Chloe smiled and walked over to Beca. Beca cups Chloe's face in her hands.

"Chlo?" Beca asked just above a whisper.

"Yeah?" Beca pulls Chloe into a passionate kiss and Chloe quickly reciprocates. "What was that for?" Chloe asked breathlessly as they broke the kiss.

"I just missed you so much." Beca held Chloe tightly.

"I was only gone for an hour, honey. I got bagels!" Chloe said grabbing the bag that she came in with.

"Can I see the paper?" Beca asked. Chloe handed her the paper and Beca immediately checks the date. It said _December 22_ _nd_ _, 2018._

"Becs, don't forget that we're getting our Christmas tree tonight."

"Christmas tree? We haven't gotten our tree yet. That hasn't happened." Beca said still trying to process everything.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, looking at Beca confused.

"It was just a dream. All of it. You're here and okay." Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and kissed her lovingly.

"I'm okay, babe." Chloe chuckled. "Oh, I wanted to ask you something. I found this weird key on the table. Do you know what's for?" Chloe pulled out the key that Emily gave to Beca.

 _Oh, my God. It was real._ Beca thought. "Um, I just found it on the street." Beca lied.

"Okay." Chloe shrugged her shoulders and put the key on the counter and started making their bagels.

After eating their breakfast, Beca was basically hovering over Chloe. Not typical Beca behavior so Chloe was suspicious.

"Babe, are you sure you're okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Beca rambled.

"No, I'm okay." Chloe said slowly.

"What are you doing today?" Beca was anxious.

"I'm on break from school so I was going to volunteer at the shelter today."

"Cancel it." Beca said.

"Why?" Chloe asked confused.

"Because I want to spend every minute with you." Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and led her to the couch to sit down.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"Look, I know I've been so busy lately and I just want to make it up to you." Beca said.

"Baby, that's so sweet of you." Chloe smiled widely. "But what about work?"

"I haven't taken vacation since I started."

"You can't just not go in." Chloe said.

"Yes, I can. We can play hooky like we used to." Beca laughed.

"Okay, let's do it. What do you want to do?" Chloe said excitedly.

"Anything, everything you want. Let's go somewhere. Wherever you want to go. I want this to be the best Christmas ever." Beca rambled.

"Beca, we don't have to leave Atlanta for that." Chloe laughed.

"There's got to be someplace you want to go. Come on, Chlo." Beca smiled. Chloe thinks for a moment then smiles back.

The couple packs their bags and get a cab to the train station.

"I can't believe that you want to go to Barden." Beca shook her head.

"You said I got to choose. This is my choice." Chloe smiled.

"I was thinking something bigger." Beca mumbled.

"That is where I want to go."

"I guess we're going back home. Two tickets to Barden, please." Beca said to the ticket booth worker.

After a two-hour train ride, they were finally in Barden.

"It looks the same!" Chloe said excitedly looking around.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you smell that?" Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Smell what?" Beca asked confused.

"Logs on the fire, cookies and hot cocoa." Chloe smiled.

"You can smell all of that?" Beca smirked at her wife.

"No, but that's how I remember it. It's all still here." Chloe said.

"No, it's not. Your parents are in Nevada, my mom's gone and Dad's who knows where." Beca said.

"It's still home." Chloe said walking over to the cabbie that was parked in front of the train station. "Hi, how are you?" Chloe greeted him with a smile on her face. They pulled up to the Barden Inn and Beca grabs their bags while Chloe paid the cabbie.

"Wow, we made the mile and a half in 20 minutes." Beca scoffed.

"You know, Becs. We're not in the city anymore. We can take it slow." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I'm planning to." Beca said. The Mitchells walk into the Inn and see a familiar, older face.

"Mr. Parker! How are you?" Chloe ran up to him to greet him.

"Chloe Beale! Still have that glow!" The older mad said smiling.

"Thank you, Mr. Parker. But remember, it's Chloe Mitchell now." Chloe smiled looking back at Beca.

"Oh, yes. You married the Mitchell girl. Diane and Ben's daughter." Mr. Parker said smiling at Beca.

"How are you, sir?"

"Oh, waiting to die."

"Stop. You look great!" Chloe said.

"Can't stop the clock, right?" Mr. Parker chuckled.

 _It will if I have anything to say about it._ Beca thought. "So, any rooms available?" Beca asked changing the subject.

Mr. Parker looked over to the room keys and sees that he's completely open. "I'm sure I can squeeze you in." Mr. Parker laughed.

"What's your best room?" Beca asked while Chloe gave her a look.

"Room 18, the Honeymoon suite." Mr. Parker winked at the two women.

"It's the most expensive? Top of the line?"

"Yes, ma'am." Mr. Parker said.

"We'll take it." Beca smiled.

"You got it."

Chloe smiled but kept quiet. Beca checked them in and they made their way up to their room.

"I read that there's some holiday festivities in town tonight. You love that stuff." Beca said as they walked into their room.

"Yeah, I guess." Chloe sighed.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?"

"I know it's weird being back here, but could you calm down a bit? What was that downstairs? The best, most expensive room? Seriously, Beca?" Chloe said irritated.

"I just wanted you to be comfortable. That's all."

"Okay, fine." Chloe ran her hand through her hair. "It's just that we left, you've done well, and you don't need to show off."

"I'm not showing off, Chloe." Beca defended.

"Then why are you acting so weird, Becs?"

"Okay. Maybe you're right." Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and hugged her tight. "Why don't we go take a walk? A trip down memory lane?" Beca smiled as she pulled back.

"Sure. Just give me a few minutes." Chloe smiled faintly and went to the bathroom. Beca let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Not working out so far like you wanted so far, Beca?" Emily's voice startled her.

Beca turned to see Emily lying on the bed. "Oh, my God! You scared me!" Beca whisper-yelled so Chloe wouldn't hear. "What are you doing here?"

"You know, Chloe's right. You need to relax."

"How can I relax when I know what's going to happen to her?" Beca asked angrily.

"Since you do know, maybe you should consider getting her a gift." Emily suggested.

"What kind of gift?" Beca asked confused.

"Her last Christmas gift." Emily replied.

"I don't have enough to worry about and now I have to get Chloe her last gift ever?" Beca groaned. "What do I get her?"

"I don't know, Beca. That's up to you." Emily smirked.

"You are no help!"

"Who are you talking to?" Chloe called out from the bathroom.

"It's just me!" Beca called back. Beca turns and sees that Emily is gone. "I hate it when she does that." Beca mumbled to herself.

Chloe then comes out of the bathroom and sees Beca looking tense. "You really need to relax, baby. Let's go!" Chloe kissed Beca then grabs her coat. Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe's hand.

"Oh, my God! Do you remember this store?!" Chloe excitedly ran up to the antique store.

"Wow, I really do." Beca smiled at how excited Chloe was.

"Whenever I wandered off from my mom when we were shopping, I would always come here, and she would always find me." Chloe smiled at the memory. "Well, let's go in." Beca said smiling and opening the door for Chloe. Chloe was looking at everything and Beca was just watching Chloe. _I'm not going to lose her. I don't want any angel says._ Beca thought. Beca smiled as she saw Chloe stop and admire this locket. When Chloe wasn't looking, Beca bought the locket. _She'll love this._ Beca thought smiling.

Beca and Chloe were walking when Beca realized they were on the street that they grew up on. "Come on, Becs! I want to see if it is still there!" Chloe giggled as she ran up the sidewalk in front of Beca's old house. Beca smiled and joined Chloe who kneeled on the sidewalk. "Look, honey. It's still here." Chloe smiled as she gazed on the sidewalk. It was their handprints in the cement and _Beca loves Chloe_ written on top. They both laid their hands on their own handprints and smiled.

"Beca still loves Chloe." Beca said as she turned to face Chloe. Chloe grinned and kissed Beca lovingly.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" A voice interrupted them.

"Oh, sorry. My wife and I grew up here. This is her old house and mine's next door." Chloe explained as she and Beca stood up.

"Wait. Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale?" The man asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Beca responded.

"Becaw! It's me! Jesse Swanson!" The man introduced himself.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Swanson." Beca glared at Jesse.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy and surprised. You're married now, right?"

"Going on 8 years now." Chloe smiled grabbing Beca's hand.

"That's awesome! You guys have to come inside and see Aubrey."

"Not Aubrey Posen." Beca rolled her eyes but Jesse didn't notice.

"The one and only." Jesse said with a proud grin.

"No way! You two got married?" Chloe smiled.

"We've been together forever. Just like you." Jesse beamed and motioned for them to follow him inside. Beca and Chloe smiled and followed Jesse into the house. "Aubrey! Honey, come here! Let me take your coats." Jesse said. Beca and Chloe thanked just as Aubrey walked in.

"What is it, Jess?"

"Look who I found outside." Jesse grinned.

"Oh, my God! Chloe! It's been so long!" Aubrey pulled Chloe into a hug.

"So good to see you, Brey!" Chloe hugged her back.

"Mitchell." Aubrey nodded at Beca as she pulled back from Chloe.

"Posen." Beca smirked.

"It's good to see you too." Aubrey laughed and gave Beca a hug. Beca goes stiff for a second but hugs Aubrey back.

"Oh, my gosh! Are these your children? They are beautiful." Chloe gushed picking up a picture of the Swanson kids.

"Yes, that is Lucas and Megan. They are seven now. Oh, prom night." Aubrey chuckled making the other laugh.

"Twins?" Chloe smiled.

"Yep. Do you two have any kids?" Jesse asked curiously.

"No, not yet." Chloe's smile faltered a bit but Beca was the only one who noticed.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm not sure about that." Beca said.

"Please, Beca. The kids would love to meet you. You two are famous in this neighborhood." Jesse grinned at the two women.

"Famous?" Chloe asked confused.

"Yeah, the kids find your names everywhere. The cement, the tree and the fence just to name a few." Aubrey laughed. Beca looked at Chloe and saw the look in her eyes. "We'd love to." Beca smiled.

At dinner, the Swanson had a lot of questions for the "famous" couple. They were told that they were dubbed "BeChloe". They both thought the Swanson twins were adorable.

"Do you guys like to skate at the lake up the street?" Chloe asked the kids.

"All the time. We love it." Megan said.

"I loved it, too. One of the favorite things to do was when everyone would go home, I would skate all by myself. It was so peaceful. All I could hear were my own skates on the ice." Chloe smiled nostalgically.

"Can't get that kind of quiet in Atlanta, right?" Jesse chuckled.

"No, you can't." Chloe frowned. "There's a really nice rink in the city but I can never get alone time on the ice there. I wish I could, that'd be nice." Chloe smiled then looked at Beca who was watching her. Beca just smiled back lovingly.

"So, Beca." Aubrey said getting Beca's attention. "How's your job? Being a music producer must be glamorous."

"It definitely has its moments."

"Seriously. I'm surprised I could actually tear her away. Must be divine intervention." Chloe laughed but Beca could tell something was off. Beca smiled but felt guilty.

Beca and Jesse were sitting in the living room while Chloe and Aubrey were doing the dishes. "Weird to be back home, huh?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, weirdest. Especially being back in this house."

"Blast from the past. I never thought that I would see the Beca Mitchell again." Jesse chuckled.

"Trust me, I never thought I would be back here. Not that there's anything wrong with Barden, it's just that…" Beca trailed off trying to think of something to say that wouldn't be rude.

"It's not exactly like a hotspot like Atlanta." Jesse finished for her. Beca just smirked and sipped her coffee.

"Jesse and I have been together since he lip synced _Carry on My Wayward Son_ in the middle of the quad." Aubrey laughed sipping her wine.

"Oh, romance." Chloe smirked while drying a plate.

"He still makes me laugh. After all this time, we still have fun and feel like we're 15 again." She smiled. "Of course, you understand. You and Beca have been together since you were kids." Chloe remained silent as tears pooled in her eyes.

"You left everything behind except Chloe."

"Yeah, I took the best part of this town with me." Beca said. Before Jesse could respond, the sound of Megan's voice was heard.

"Daddy!"

"I'll be right back." Jesse said to Beca. "Hang on, sweetie! I'm coming!" Jesse got up and ran upstairs to his daughter. Beca needed a refill on her coffee so she got up to walk to the kitchen but stopped when she heard Chloe and Aubrey talking. She hid behind the wall and tried her best not the get caught.

"You know, you're really lucky. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids but there's not enough time for myself. For me and Jesse. You and Beca can just take off and just do whatever you want. A real love affair." Aubrey paused when she heard Chloe crying. "What's wrong, Chloe?"

"It used to be so easy between us. Now it's so hard." Chloe cried and Beca could feel her heart breaking.

"It's okay, Chloe. Every marriage goes through this." Aubrey tried to reassure her.

"No, it's not like that. She has been so distant and now all of the sudden she's changed. Like she's suddenly eager to please. It's scaring me." Chloe said trying to control her tears.

"That's a good thing. It means she's trying."

"It just doesn't seem real. I feel like I don't know her anymore and I just want my Beca back." Chloe wiped away her tears. "I keep thinking that people aren't meant to be together forever and maybe she's not in love with me anymore." Beca stands there with tears in her eyes. She had no idea that her wife felt like that. _I do love her, and I am still in love with her. I've loved her for over 20 years and I'm going to love her forever. I'm going to prove it to her._ Beca thought as she wiped her tears.


End file.
